


on opposite sides

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Series: Klance oneshots cause blue writes [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AYY, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Hes a hero too but, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Keith is a spy, Kissing, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Not Beta Read, Not too graphic!, One Shot, Short One Shot, Some blood and gore!, They legit just makeout, Y'Know?, a spy, heros and villains, lance is a hero, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Lances gaze met Keiths from across the street, both panting for air; blood trickling down the side of Lances face. Keith doesn't look to hot either; blood coating his lips and nose; his teeth exposed in a snarl Lance couldn't hear. He grinned at that, bloodied and wide.---Lance and Keith make out when they're supposed to be "enemies".
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance oneshots cause blue writes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972138
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	on opposite sides

**Author's Note:**

> Please read end notes

Lances gaze met Keiths from across the street, both panting for air; blood trickling down the side of Lances face. Keith doesn't look to hot either; blood coating his lips and nose; his teeth exposed in a snarl Lance couldn't hear. He grinned at that, bloodied and wide.

Civilians cried and ran around the two; pushing and shoving to get away from the fight, sending a shiver up his spine. His heart pounded in his chest, veins thrumming with adrenaline as the noise grew. He had to get Keith away from the innocent civilians. With a daring grin, Lance beckoned Keith with a wave of his hand; starting a silent game of cat and mouse. They both knew it so well. Immediately Keith barreled towards him, shoving past the people in the crowd; earning loud wails and shrieks.

He winced at the noise, quickly pushing himself away from the other coming at him; bolting down an alley; lungs burning as be gasped out. Risking a glance behind him, Lance nearly tripped, seeing Keith hot on his trail and catching up. His suit blended in perfectly with the darker alley, breaking off to a place without prying eyes. Lance didn't have to see Keiths eyes to know what he's thinking, the sudden shift of body language more than enough.

Lance understood.

He slowed to a stop, keeping his back toward Keith as he adjusts the mask perched on his face, switching his earpiece off with a soft hum. His head ached dully as did his chest, yet he merely grinned when facing Keith, hiding the pain behind a perfect mask.

"Blue," Keith snarled, approaching Lance with tense shoulders, ready to pounce any given second. It sent a wave of excitement through him.  
  
Relaxing his posture, Lance kept the lazy grin on his face as he curled his lips in slightly. "Yes, _Red_?"

Keith halted, likely taken aback from the teasing tilt lacing Lances word. He then resumed stalking toward him, coming close enough for their noses to touch; breath mingling with each others. He spoke, his voice low, "what the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

Shrugging, he glanced off to the side; avoiding Keiths eyes despite not being able to see the dark angry abyss. His shoulders tensed slightly, knowing he stepped on a landmine before he relaxed himself forcefully.

"Not sure myself. It worked though, didn't it?"

A hand gripped his chin, drawing his full attention back to the man in front of him, dark eyes meeting his own. Lance breathed out a silent "oh", and the raw look in Keiths uncovered eyes, which were narrowed in anger. Lance slowly reached up, caressing Keiths cheek, below his eye with his gloved thumb. He couldn't even bother being disgusted about the blood caked on their faces and in their hair as they stood there; hands resting on one another, chests pressing together.

"You're an idiot." Keith finally breathed out, leaning into Lances hand; his eyes fluttering shut for brief moment, tension seeping from him still; his shoulders and jaw tensed up.

Lance used his other hand to gently swipe at Keiths jaw, slowly rubbing it with a soft touch; feeling a full body shudder escape Keith. He heard Keiths breath hitch softly, Lance grinning at the sound.

As though not to break the calming atmosphere, Lance simply nodded, a hushed whisper falling past his lips, "I am. But I'm your idiot."

Keith made a noise in the back of his throat, torn between a growl and laugh, making Lances heart do flips. Warm hands gripped Lances hips, drawing him closer to the man standing before him.

"You are." He whispered, his voice husky and low, sending a shiver of thrill down Lances spine.

"So..are we gonna beat around the bush or can I kiss you?"

Keith raises an eyebrow, "yes, yes you can."

Breathing out a soft hum, Lance pushes their lips together, slotting them like a puzzle. His eyes fluttered shut as it deepened. Lance let out a muffled groan, bringing his hands to entangle into Keiths hair; tugging it back.

"Red, Blue, you're both dumbasses."

Lance jumped, startled; eyes flickering around til it landed on the earpiece in Keiths ear. He licked his lips, detaching himself from Keith.

"You left your earpiece on? Expecting whoever on your side not to say anything?"

"I didn't think they would."

"Who would want to hear someone making out?!"

Keith huffed, shaking his head. "Whatever. This isn't the time anyways. We have a battle do to. Or at least make look believable so the Galra doesn't question my loyalty."

Lance rolled his eyes, brushing his thumb under the others eye once again, "it already looks good. So just go out, make it so i lost. I can do a disappearing act."

"Alright Blue. We'll continue this later?"

"When the earpiece is out!" The voice shouts, making Keith wince.

"Yes when its out. Now go Red." He pressed a kiss on Keiths cheek, winking at him before shoving him away.

Keith left, leaving Lance alone. He turned on his earpiece, immediately hit with Pidges voice.

"I'm so glad you shut off the earpiece before making out."

" _Shut up_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, Keith is a spy in the galra  
> Just so y'all know  
> & if yall;; if y'all want i can turn this into a series?? I have ideas to flesh this out & work with it further??


End file.
